Fitziepoo and Sophie: A Perfect Match
by GIRL AUTHORity
Summary: Fitz and Sophie narrow down the feelings about each other, and they know they have to take a step onto the bridge of their future.
1. Chapter 1

SOPHIE P.O.V.

"Sophie!" Vertina yelled, "Stop playing with Iggy, it's a big night!" I groaned. Not more makeup!

Tonight was the night. Fitz's family was hosting a party at Everglen, and we all had to dress up.

Lately, whenever I was around Fitz, I got nervous and my cheeks would flush bright red. He would flash me one of his perfect smiles and I would just melt-

"Sophieee, daydreaming again. Probably about your boyfriend!" Vertina said, purposely using the b word.

"Vertina, no teasing Sophie. You know it took forever for them to finally admit that they liked each other!" Edaline said, walking in the room.

"Mommmm," I groaned as I ran into the bathroom, my face bright red. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said. Edaline came in with a huge teal gown. The one I wore…. "MOM!" I groaned.

Reluctantly, I put it on, admiring the bright color. Would Fitz recognize it? I hope not, that would be embarrassing. Hopefully not Biana either.

"Now for the makeup," Edaline said as she splashed a bunch of makeup on my face, making me look like a clown. As I walked downstairs, Grady watched me intently. I blushed, pointing to Edaline as she walked down the stairs behind me.

"Hello, Sophie. Nice dress." A voice called from the distance. "Sophie, you have a visitor. A nice one too." Sandor said, annoyed. I still couldn't see anyone though.

Then I saw a face, and slowly a body appeared under it. "Biana!" I screamed with joy, rushing over to give her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She looked at my dress before responding.

"I'm taking you guys to my house!" she replied, pulling out a crystal from behind her back. She took one last look at my dress, before leaping us away.

FITZ P.O.V.

Another hug? How many people were coming to this party? Biana got to go get Sophie, why couldn't I? "Fitz? Are you alright?" My mom asked, giving me a small hug "you look pale". "I'm okay," I replied, heading toward the buffet.

RING! The front door went. My dad went over and opened it. In came my beautifully dressed sister, a formally dressed Grady, an elegant looking Edaline, and… I sucked in my breath. In came Sophie Foster, in a beautiful teal dress. She started walking with Edaline and Grady towards my parents.

They greeted each other politely but Sophie and Biana started backing away. Sophie looked around but her eyes rested on me. She started walking towards me. 20 feet, 15 feet, 10 feet, 5 feet… "Hi Fitz," she addressed. "Hi.." I started feeling awkward.

"And the Fitzphie begins!" a familiar voice said. Keefe and Ro came into view. Keefe was wearing a wrinkled looking suit, while Ro was wearing a magenta dress with battle armor on top. "Ugh," Sophie and I groaned simultaneously. I blushed, and for once I blushed brighter than she did. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Sophie must have noticed it, because she said "Yum, is that gelato?".

"Yeah, I wanted it because it reminded me of.."

"Oh, Florence, yeah, I remember that"

"It just reminds me of when we were on that mission…."

Sophie and I stared into each other's eyes. Her brown eyes shining like diamonds.

"Not to break this adorable Fitzphie moment up or anything, but I think we should stop talking. The dance is starting." Keefe said, breaking the silence.

Dex offered Biana her hand and she surprisingly took it. Keefe looked at Sophie and opened his mouth, but then glanced at me and shut it.

_Thank you, _I transmitted to Keefe. He winked, then pointed to Sophie. I looked at Sophie and took a deep breath.

**A.N. In the Next Chapter, Sophie and Fitz will kiss!**


	2. Chapter 2

I think Fitz is going to ask me to dance. On one side of my head, _I DO NOT WANT HIM TO ASK ME_. But I realized on the other side of my head I was thinking, _Um, can you ask me to the dance?_

" You want to dance?"

" Are you sure you want to dance with me? You know I'm a horrible dancer"

"For what it's worth, I honestly don't care"

I sucked in my breath, "Sure, Fitz," I replied slowly. He took my hand. I swear, Edaline was giggling about us while pointing it out to Della. I blushed so bright, the whole room could see me.

When the dance was over, Fitz whispered in my ear "Sophie, I want to show you somewhere special." I followed him but was interrupted by Biana. "Where were you guys going?" she questioned, suspicious.

"I have to show Sophie something," Fitz replied, surprisingly calm. She narrowed her eyes, but then caught a glimpse of us holding hands. She backed away and went to go talk to Lihn.

Fitz dragged me outside. We kept walking until we came upon a pond. The moon flashed through the reflection of the pond. Fitz came closer to me. "I wanted this to be a special moment for me and you."

I closed my eyes, seconds passed. I suddenly felt warm from head to toe. I opened my eyes, FITZ WAS KISSING ME! His lips were locked on mine, and his eyes were closed. It felt like nothing mattered, and right that second, if the whole universe ended, I wouldn't care.

I counted the seconds passing by. After the 8 most wonderful seconds of my life, he finally pulled away. I kept my eyes closed, leaning on him. He hugged me.

"I wanted to do that for so many years, but with all the interruptions..." he trailed off.

"Silveny," I offered, he nodded before replying "Ro." He played with his cognate rings, the initials SEF and FAV carved into them. Suddenly I heard a faint noise in the distance. I looked up and saw… KEEFE, DEX, AND BIANA.

"Look at Fitzphie, under a willow tree in the moonlight!" Keefe exclaimed almost sounding jealous.

Biana looked mostly confused, along with Dex. Fitz and I blushed so bright, you could see us from forbidden cities. "Hello," Fitz said calmly.

"So romantic." Keefe went on.

"I have to agree, this is a good romantic spot," Ro said while coming out of the bushes.

If Keefe was surprised, he hid it well, "Maybe you should someday go here with Bo..." he suggested.

"Someday, I am going to rip your throat off so you can't use your irritating voice." Ro glowered.

Keefe chuckled. "Maybe first I'll annoy you to death!" Ro rolled her eyes and growled.

"Anyway, WHY WERE YOU AND FITZ HERE, IN THE MOONLIGHT?!" Keefe yelled, prancing around us like a demented cupid.

By now, my face was so red I had no doubt that even people in space could see me. Although Fitz might have been even redder than me.

Dex looked so grossed out, I thought they might start to drool like that boy from my first year at Foxfire. And Biana also looked happy for us, but completely disgusted.

"I-uh, we were…" I stuttered. "Me and Fitz- uh, we um, I- we- uh, we were… uh." I swear my face was redder than physically possible. The Black Swan must have made me blush so much it was unrealistic. I blame my creators!

"And the Sophitz continues! Seriously, when I came up with that name in the treehouse, I never thought you guys would take it seriously and turn it into a SHIP name!" Keefe was still prancing around us, but I could barely hear him over the animated gags from Dex, who actually looked like he would throw up any minute now. And strange smiles from Biana...

BIANA P.O.V.

FINALLY! I knew Fitz had a crush on Sophie forever, but it took them FOREVER to finally admit it. Fitz always got Sophie gifts and Sophie…

Well, she blushed literally every second she was around him and her favorite color was teal, for a reason that I could quickly guess. I am happy for them, but also do NOT want to see them. I already do enough.

"Biana? What do you think?" Keefe's voice sliced through my thoughts like a knife cutting butter. The voice of the person I have liked since I first met him. "Huh? Wha?" I stammered. He laughed before waving his hand in front of my face.

" I said, what do you think." He repeated.

"Oh, um… I think we should get going before our parents decide what punishment is going to be." I answered, trying to avoid the subject.

He opened his mouth but before he could respond Sophie cut him off by saying "I think Biana is right, let's go." She and Fitz got up and started walking. Reluctantly, Keefe followed, Dex and I right behind him.

After about five minutes, Sophie stumbled over a fallen twig. Right before she hit the ground, Fitz narrowly caught her. "Woah! Are you okay?" I shouted, jogging over.

She grimaced, "I'll be fine."

Fitz pulled her up and asked, "Want me to carry you?"

She shook her head. "I told you, I am fine."

I looked to Keefe, and he mouthed, "Sophie needs Fitzy to carry her."

"Sophie, please consider it. You don't look good." I pointed out. Fitz gave her his best puppy eyes, and she blushed, "Okay fine, only if Fitz is okay with it."

"Totally!" He replied scooping her up. Besides Sophie blushing, the rest of the walk was completely normal. Well actually, Sophie blushing is normal.

"Awwwwww, Foster and Fitzy! Ooh, I can see the love story in my head: Fitziepoo and Sophie, A Perfect Match!"

No falling, no talking. It was a little too quiet for my liking. Sophie was obviously uncomfortable with Fitz carrying her, but she didn't say anything.

When we got to the back door, Fitz put Sophie down. We all went inside, preparing for a parent attack. Nothing happened. Everyone acted as if nothing had happened. Strange...


	3. Chapter 3

SOPHIE P.O.V.

The first thing I noticed when I got inside the room, was that Edaline was smiling at me and Grady was glaring at Fitz.

"Hi," I said wearily, as I approached my parents.

"Sophie…" Edaline trailed off, "We'll have a nice looong chat when we get home."

I sighed. Just then, Della rushed over. She said bye and sent us on our way. I briefly glimpsed Fitz, he mouthed bye before I faded away into the void.

I didn't think my parents, or Fitz's, really liked discovering us kissing under a willow tree, in the middle of the night, without telling them where we were going, totally alone.

So I kept it to myself until I was tucked in bed, and Edaline was torturing me with questions.

"Where did you go?"

"Why were you with Fitz?"

"Did Biana, Dex, and Keefe follow you?"

"Why weren't you with Sandor, Bo, Flori, and Tarina?" So on, so on. She kept asking and I only caught one particular question.

"Did you kiss?" I slunk under the covers. Edaine must have noticed it because she asked " You did?" and started shrieking. " Okay, bye honey, got to go tell Della." She left in a hurry.

Just when I started to get comfortable in my covers, Sandor asked from the doorway "Sooo. What happened with Fitz?"

"Just stop." I grumbled. My head was killing me. Sandor must've noticed my discomfort, because he stopped and went to the doorway. Why did parents always have to ruin everything? I wondered to myself.

Suddenly, a heavily accented voice filled my head. _Fitz._

"_Have your parents been- or are lecturing you?" _He asked

"_Yes, but my mom just went to tell your mom that we kissed."_

"_Ugh. This is not going to end up good."_

"_Yeah, I hope it doesn't become the gossip of the century!"_

"_Oh, yeah I totally forgot about that."_ He groaned,

"_I have to go now, my parents just started lecturing me again." _

"_Ok, bye Fitz." _

"_Bye Soph."_

"_Bye." _

"_Love you Soph"_

What did he just say? I know we kissed but _that?!_

"_Fitz!, Fitz!"_

No answer.

"_I love you too." _

FITZ P.O.V.

I felt so good. I didn't care that my mom was steaming mad or my dad kept glancing at me awkwardly...I truly know now that not only do I love Sophie Foster, she loves me back.

The softness of her lips, the brightness of her smile...I sighed just thinking about how wonderful she was.

"FITZROY AVERY VACKER! Are you listening?" My mom screamed into my face. "Yes," I mumbled "Real nice."

"What did you say?" My mom demanded.

"Uh-I-Um… " I stuttered.

"You don't know how mad-" My mom stopped. She took her Imparter out of her pocket.

"Okay, I'm going to go. You're off the hook, for now. But you are GROUNDED!" She said before walking away.

Safe! Hallelujah! Now I can go to sleep!

Biana peeked her head into my room.

I groaned.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"I just want to warn you that you made me barf."

"Who else?" I grumbled, not really in the mood to talk to my accusing sister. She always blames me when I make people barf. It's not my fault! It's just that my author makes my love life so mushy and certain people a.k.a. My sister can't take the mushiness of my artificial way-too-perfect life!

"Oh, just Keefe, Linh, Tam, Ro, Sandor, Grady, Edaline, Dex, Mom, Dad, Elwin, Councillor Bronte, Mr. Forkle, et cetera, et cetera." She said.

I was horrified. "_THEY _know about it, too?!" I groaned. "How did the word spread to Bronte, Forkle, and Elwin?"

"Eh. Word gets out. And Sophie has a lot of rumors going around about her, since she's unmatchable and all that jazz."

She stalked around my room, tormenting me with questions.

"What was it like?"

"Good."

"Do you have any tips?"

"What?"

"Nevermind." She answered quickly, then blushed. I glanced at her suspiciously.

"Who do you like?" Biana blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Keefe," she answered tentatively. I widened my eyes.

"Woah! Oh my gosh! Seriously?!" I clutched my head. Keefe liked Biana too! There was gonna be some serious love-dove stuff between them.

Biana looked mortified. "What? Does he hate me?"

I laughed. "Not even close!"

I gestured for her to come closer and whispered in her ear, "He likes you too."

Now it was her turn to be astonished. But then she narrowed her eyes and glared at me.

"You're not lying are you?" her slitted eyes bored into mine. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I would never. Keefe's my best friend! I cross my heart that I'm not lying." I crossed my heart with my finger. She looked satisfied after that. Then she skipped out of my room, humming a happy tune.


	4. Author's note (35)

p style="text-align: center;"strongA.N./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThe next chapter gets a little crazy and gross. IT IS DISGUSTING!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-GIRL AUTHORity/strong/p 


	5. Chapter 4

BIANA P.O.V.

KEEFE LOVED ME! I never knew if he had feelings for me like I have for him, but GUESS WHAT!

"Biana! Go to bed" My mom shouted from downstairs. Uggh! Whatever! Maybe I'll dream about Keefe. As I drifted off to sleep, I never realized what I was going to see. It was much worse than a nightmare._Fitz and Sophie kissed under the moonlight. "Oh, Fitz," Sophie sighed as Marella threw up. Dex was barfing too. Keefe snorted with laughter._

"_Bleh bleh bleh. OHHH FITZIPOO, I LUV U!" Sophie screamed. Biana came outside and Lihn started barfing. _

"_SOFITZ!" Fitz howled! "Yes yes yes yes yes! I love this! Again! AGAIN! KISS ME FITZ! Oh, poor Keefe! Fitzipoo is in L-O-V-E LOVE!" Keefe was going crazy with laughter. Dex started to giggle. "I LOVE SOFITZ and POOR KEEFE! He has a broken heart that cannot be healed." Jensi shouted some random stuff. "Oh, Fitzie, you are my soulmate!" Sophie yelled, then they started kissing again, under the moonlight, with EVERYONE WATCHING THEM. "Oh, Fitz, my love. You are better than Keefe- moo- moo. KISS ME BABY ONE MORE TIME!" Sophie howled again. _

"_KKKKKKKKIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS me Fitz! Oh, my love! I love the nickname Fitziepoo, it describes you." Sophie summarized. Sophie and Fitz kiss YET AGAIN! OMG! _

_I backed away awkwardly. "Are you glued together by the lips or something?!" She screamed. Sophie tore away from Fitz. She looked at me and said, I bet you kissed dex too! Then Lihn promptly barfed while trying to comprehend what was happening._

"_That's a great idea!" Fitz yelled, and he took a bottle of glue from his pocket. He smeared it all over his face, then kissed Sophie. "Ahhh," Sophie said. Fitz, through his muffled lips, said "I love you." Sophie was horrified. Fitz pulled her underwater and started to kiss her again. I am currently going to have nightmares (worse than this one) from this traumatizing stuff. Sophie pulled in, not caring about oxygen. As if all she cared about was her Fitziepoo. Sophie now had to go to the bathroom so badly. _

_They started to do that weird thing where they make cat growling noises when they are in love. "Umm, what is going on here?" asked Councillor Bronte. "Umm, bye" Sophie shouted, before disappearing._

I woke up with a gasp. Happy Keefe memories? EWWWW! Ugh, I feel like I'm going to throw up. My face was sweaty and my armpits would have embarrassed me if I was at school. But right now, I'll I needed to do was see that Fitz was okay, safe and sound in his room. I crept down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. I peeked through his door and instantly flattened myself against the wall again.

_No. No no no. It can't be her. She's not here! You're just hallucinating, pull yourself together Biana! _I took a deep breath and slid my head in between the door and the wall again. SHE WAS STILL THERE!

No. I couldn't believe it. How was Sophie Foster here?! And much less kissing my brother on his bed! OMG it went on for SOOOOOO long! It was like they wanted to set a world record for the longest kiss EVER. Finally, Sophie pulled away and whispered something in Fitz's ear. He smiled and said, "I love you too." GROSS! Now they weren't only kissing regularly, they had love talk too?

Finally, Sophie stepped out of the bed and gave Fitz a kiss ON THE LIPS and waved her Home Crystal in the air. She disappeared in a flash of light. Fitz turned around to go back to bed, and that's when I noticed that part of his pajama top was unbuttoned. EEEWWW. Yuck. Seriously. But deep down, I kinda sorta wanna do that with Keefe someday. Not today! But someday. I smiled thinking about it. Then I crept back down the hall and sank into my warm, cozy bed, this time drifting off to happy Keefe dreams. Finally,


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

**Some people are cussing to me, telling me to get on with the story. It is really disrespectful to me and I would like it to stop. I understand you guys like one of my stories but I have a lot of stories I work on and I can't just work on one story because people want me to. **

**I have fourteen different stories I need to update once in a while. I am sure you can wait for me to update it. If you are unable, you can read one of my other fourteen stories. We are not the only writer on all of fanfiction! **

**So if you are one of the ones cursing, please take notice of this note. For those of you who aren't, sorry but I needed to tell the people who are to stop.**

**Now you may go on and read!**

**GIRL AUTHORity**


End file.
